


Paint and Primer

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Imagine your OTP, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard work and creativity just go well together.</p><p>A collection of fics and drabbles for my self-indulgent ship, mostly AU stuff. Tags and rating may change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint and Primer

**Author's Note:**

> So I love these nerds, but I know most people don't care for canon/OC ships. So I just decided that unless it's a DLR one shot, I'm gonna put my IshiMatsu fics in here from now on. Expect a lot of OTP Prompts stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forcefully separated for years Person A wants to be holding Person B at all times. Person B doesn’t mind.

"Is what you're saying true?" Ishimaru asked, his eyes wide in shock. He stared down at the Future Foundation member in front of him.

The man jumped back, not expecting the strong reaction. "Y-yes sir, it's true!" he said, trying to regain his composure. "Seventeen survivors of Hope's Peak Academy have been found! They say they're from the 79th class!"

"Where are they being held?!" Ishimaru asked, his voice raising to a shout."

The man he addressed began to shake. "T-the medical bay, sir!" He sputtered out. "They need to be checked for any physical problems!"

That was all he needed to know. Ishimaru ran past him, making his way towards the med bay. The 79th class... Before his class had locked themselves in the school and had to participate in that mutual killing game, their underclassmen Class 79 mysteriously vanished. No one knew what happened to them or where they had gone, whether they had been kiddnapped or killed, and it had concerned many of the students still living. But with more concerning matters on their hands, the staff of Hope's Peak hadn't the time to search for them. But now they were here, they were safe, they were alive. That's all that mattered.

Ishimaru burst through the doors, seeing a number of students sitting on beds and being looked over by doctors or being interviewed by other Future Foundation members. A few of the students looked over at him, though most were too busy to notice. The ones who did see him only looked for a brief moment, except for one. A tall girl with messy black hair, though on closer inspection hints of green could be seen. She didn't speak a word to him, she just pointed towards the back of the room with a small smirk.

Ishimaru nodded, understanding what she meant. Slowly he walked to the back of the med bay, passing multiple students he barely knew. Then at the back of the room, he saw her. A girl with dark brown hair and a magenta scarf around her neck. She was speaking with a doctor, though he couldn't hear what. Aside from black circles that rested under her eyes, she looked fine. No harm had come to her.

"...Shizuka-kun..."

He muttered her name, causing her to take notice of him. She didn't speak, she only stared at him with a look that could only be described as a mixture of relief and shock. Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes as she stood up. The doctor tried to get her to sit back on the bed so he could finish his assessment, but his words didn't seem to reach her.

"Kiyotaka-kun?" she muttered. "Is it really you?"

Ishimaru nodded, slightly confused by her question but not pressing any further. "Yes, it's me." he answered.

Matsuki suddenly grabbed onto him, her head buried in his chest as tears began to spill. "Thank goodness," Ishimaru could hear muffled through his suit. "I thought you might have...you might have...!" Ishimaru wrapped his arms around the painter. He knew at that moment what she needed was to cry. The doctor glanced over to him, wondering if he should intervene or anything, but Ishimaru just shook his head, giving him a silent answer. This was something only he could help her with.

"It's alright, Shizuka-kun." he said, trying to comfort her as best he could. He still had trouble with that, but he tried as best he could. "I am here, and alive."

A few minutes passed, and Matsuki's crying became quieter. "I'm sorry I left." she said. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"There is no need to apologize." Ishimaru said. "What matters now is that you are alright."

"...It feels like years since I've seen you." Matsuki said. "Now that I know you're okay, I just want to hold you and never let go."

Ishimaru smiled, and ran a hand through Matsuki's hair. "I do not think I'd mind that."


End file.
